Hidden
by TyrDrop
Summary: cammie ran away with zach. and are found by a organtion of kids that know every thing about the spy world, yet not even the CIA or COC knows they are there. These kids are hidding that could be the destrution of world if in the wrong hands. R&R!
1. Chapter 1: finding

Ello, this is my first fanfic, HELP! I don't own the Gallagher Girl series!

_**

* * *

**_

Hidden

**Cammie's** **pov**

Grate. Zach and I are gone die in this cave. After 6 mouths of running, finding answers, and staying off the grid; we were gona die in a cave because of hypothermia. I had one last thing to say "Z-z-zach".

"Y-yes C-c-cammie?" Zach responds. Hypothermia was getting him to.

"Z-zach I l-l-lo-love y-you...", as soon as I said that I was consumed by darkness.

**Zach's** **pov**

"Z-zach I l-l-lo-love y-you..." that was the last thing Cammie said before she black out."D-d-don't l-le-leave me C-c-ca-cammie" tears trickled down my face and froze to it.

"O no" said someone. I looked around to see who said it. I spot a little girl, around 7 or 8, with black shoulder length hair and criebenna blue eyes. What wait how did she get in her? My spy skills are really lacking. Stupid hypothermia. I smirked. The little girl ran up to the back of the cave and put her hand to it. The smirk fell off my face. What the heck is she doing? O crap, that's a scanner, we're in a coc or CIA base. The wall swan open sound lessly.

"Jimmy!" the little girl screamed. A boy around my age with brown hair and hazel eyes walked out of the opening.

"Yes gabby".

"O" he saw Cammie and I then ran back inside. Jimmy walked out with two weal chairs. 13 seconds, good timing, I gave my signature smirk. The little girl walked up to me.

"Ello person! I'm going to help u in to the weal chair, kk"? I nodded knowing I was in no condition to fight. Right when I tried to stand up, I blacked out.

* * *

Please review! I need help!


	2. Chapter 2:Hidding

_**Yea I know I suck for not updating. But it is here now. And **__**citruszen**__** your character it interferes with the story line for I already have that spot taken if you wish to summit another I would be more than happy to use it. Thank you, and enjoy!**_

_**Hidden**_**  
Chapter 2**  
**? Pov**

I examined the girl for an ID, when I didn't find one I pulled a strand of hair out to send to the lab. "Gabby, are they both out?" I asked in a quiet voice.

"They're both out. So you can _stop_ calling me by my cover name, now?" She yelled as she pushed the knocked out boy next to the girl.

"Hush up, there might be people looking for them!" I whispered sternly. Taze gave me a glare. I growled as she adjusted her wig, "Why the heck are these things so itchy, Boxer?"

"You will get used to them eventually," I chuckled at Taze's feisty attitude that she had, and the reason she is that is because she got her code name already, she is feisty like a Tasmanian Devil (yes it is a kind of animal).

"I hope your right because if I don't I'll go _insane_," Taze growled pulling the wig of her head letting her extremely curly brown hair loose. I told her to bring them to the infirmary and send the message around that we are using our cover names, as she took of the color contacts out.

"After that go back to you cover family" I said as we walked though the passage way pushing the unconscious teens.  
"What are you going to do?" Taze said as I took out my contacts. My gray blue eyes stared in to her brown ones.

"I'm going to visit the council." I walked away leaving Taze. 

**-**_**In The Council Room**_**-**

When I walked in to the council room, everyone was arguing over if we needed another base or not- 'til they heard the door open.

"Yes? What do you need, Boxer?" the two females at the head off the table said in unison. They were identical in every way but their hair; The one's on the rights was so blond that it almost looked like a white rabbit's pelt, went to her mid back, and was pin strait she went by Stream. While one's on the left when to her solders and was a shiny, wavy, dark brown her name was River. Together they were known as the Water Twins. Their blue green eyes were staring straight at me along with the rest of the council.

"There are two teens in the cave entrance. I think they may be spies for some organization." You could fill the tension growing in the room.

"What makes you say that?" says the teen with a missing hand; his shabby black hair covered his eyes. This was our weapons expert, Scythe. I pull out 3 duffle bags of the things I confiscated them off and chucked then in the middle of the table.

"_These_." Everyone glanced at each other across the room.

"Tell us what happen" demanded Stream, so I told them. It was completely silent for a moment then they started making quiet comments to each other. Soon the whispers of the people spread across the room, and made it seem like everyone was yelling.

"Shut up!" I screamed, just enough so everyone could hear my voice saying that. I looked down, but I knew that everyone's desperate eyes gazed at me. I could feel it. Ninja stood up, his sandy hair was cut to look like a military stile but a little longer and spiked at the top.

"Leave. Let us discuss the matter at hand. We will call you in when we have determined what to do." His deep brown eyes stared in to mine, They were so full of wisdom and strength, he even had the scar to prove it. Ninja was our training master.

"All right" I said then left the room to wait outside the door. They must have put the sound proof wall up because I couldn't hear a thing. I sat in utter silence for an hour, forty-five minutes and three seconds before I was let back in.

River stood up and announced, "You and Herb are going to the cover family of Mist, Hat and Taze." She gave me folders to give to them. I opened mine and found info that surprised me; the teens Taze found were Zachery Goode and Cameron Morgan, the best spies in training out of all records of the COC and CIA. My thoughts were every where as I walk towards the door. I was half way out the door when River broke my thoughts.

"O and Boxer, We are all screwed if this messes up".


End file.
